


Wonshik Is Ours. Part 1

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [7]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Hakyeon really wants to add another to the family.





	Wonshik Is Ours. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating this series, I focused on some other fictions I had. But here is part 1... part 2 will come shortly.

_‘Isn’t he just the cutest? I wish I could adopt him!’_

Hakyeon read the message his friend sent him, and looked at the photo over again. He turned his attention to his kids playing with their appa and back down at the photo.

“Taekwoon-ah…”

“Hmm…” Taekwoon looked up at Hakyeon as his kids ran around him.

“I think I want to add another to the family,”

That night after all the kids were put to sleep, Taekwoon and Hakyeon sat in the living room with hot teas in their hands.

“Did you really mean it, when you said you wanted to add to the family?” Hakyeon nodded his head and looked to Taekwoon with hope in his eyes.

“I don’t mean straight away but it’s just…well, Minhyuk has been talking to me about this kid that he sometimes helps out and I really want to take him in. Minhyuk says he can’t right now, but he needs a good home Taekwoon-ah…”

“Have you met him?” Taekwoon asked as he contemplated the idea.

“I did, but that was a while back…Minhyuk sent me a current photo though,” he answered, his fingers pressing away on his phone before he showed the photo to Leo.

“Oh, he’s cute…” was all Taekwoon said as he stared at the photo.

“So is that a yes??” Hakyeon asked his voice sounding higher that it usually is.

“How about I’ll think about it…?” Taekwoon teased him and Hakyeon swore he had a smirk on his face.

“Aish, you...,”

»»»

After some days of thinking about it, Taekwoon had agreed to give the kid –Wonshik- a visit, so here they were now, in front of the building with all their three kids. Hakyeon had thanked him endlessly on the way and couldn’t contain his excitement. When they arrived, he was the first out of the car, almost forgetting to help his own kids out until Taekwoon motioned for him to get the back door. All of them entered the front doors and was greeted by a nice lady at the front desk.

“Good morning, how many I help you?”

“Good morning! I’m Hakyeon, I rang a couple days ago to arrange a visit with Wonshik,” Hakyeon introduced himself with a bright smile. The lady checked her computer and looked at them with a smile.

“Yes, I have your name written down, if you could just sign in and I can show you the way,” the lady said as she gave him a pen and the sign in sheet. Hakyeon signed them all in and the lady then showed them down a hallway and into a big room. There were various tables and chairs –half of them were smaller, for children-, toys in one corner and cute posters all over the walls. Thankfully for the parents, their kids were well behaved, as they sat at one of the smaller tables nearby. Soon, the door opened and the lady returned but this time she came with Wonshik behind her.

“Wonshik-ah…this is Hakyeon and his family, he’s a friend of uncle Minhyuk. He visited with Minhyuk some time ago, do you remember?” the lady asked Wonshik as he peeked from behind her to take a look at Hakyeon. He nodded his head shyly and Hakyeon waved at him.

“Hi Wonshik, it’s ok we don’t bite…” Hakyeon motioned for him to join them and with much hesitation, Wonshik slowly made his way over and sat down in between Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

“Wonshik-ah…this is Taekwoon and over there are our kids: Jaehwannie –he’s your hyung-, Hongbin and Hyuk!” Hakyeon introduced them all and Wonshik bowed his head at them.

“Have you eaten Wonshikkie??” Taekwoon asked him and he nodded his head.

“Are- are you here to take me home?” he asked looking at Hakyeon then Taekwoon with wide eyes.

“Well…” he didn’t want to say anything in case he got the kids hopes up too much. He wanted so much to bring him home but it was all on whether or not Taekwoon would say yes.

“Not today Shikkie,” Taekwoon told him with a small smile before Hakyeon could even come up with an answer. He was surprised at the nickname Taekwoon used, that seemed to roll off his tongue naturally.

“It takes a while to do the paperwork for us to bring you home…we can only take you with us when all of that is finished, you understand?” Taekwoon explained to him as simple as he could. Wonshik seemed to think the words over and only nodded his head when he grasped the situation. Hakyeon smiled really big when he came to the conclusion that Taekwoon had made his mind up and wanted to grant him his wish.

“But…”

Hakyeon’s breath got caught when he heard Taekwoon breathe out that one word and he wondered if everything was too good to be true. A smile from Taekwoon betrayed his thoughts and the uneasy feeling turned to confusion.

“We can only take you with us if our boys agree as well…” Hakyeon’s confused feeling fell through as a big smile appeared on his face. Taekwoon turned around to look at his boys as Wonshik himself looked at them too. The boys looked at Wonshik with smiles of their own and Jaehwan waved at him enthusiastically.

“How about you go play with them and we’ll ask them when we’re leaving ok?” Hakyeon told him but he was hesitant to leave his seat. The first to approach him was Jaehwan, with his big smile.

“Come on Wonshikkie, I can read a book to you if you want,” Jaehwan suggested but Wonshik still looked hesitant.

“Or we could play blocks!” Hongbin shouted out with excitement. Wonshik looked up to Hongbin and all the smiles he saw made him feel at home. Jaehwan reached his hand out as Hongbin and Hyuk stand hand in hand behind him. Wonshik took Jaehwan’s outstretched hand and jumped out of his chair, then being led to the toy corner.

“Do you think the boys will accept Wonshik?” an ever worried Hakyeon asked as he watched them all.

“Did you just ask that question?? Did you not see the smiles on the boys’ faces??” Taekwoon asked him incredulously to which Hakyeon just smiled. Taekwoon reached out and placed a comforting hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry too much ok? The boys already love him and I’m sure everything will be ok,” he assured and Hakyeon nodded. After a while, Wonshik got comfortable and was interacting with Jaehwan as he read a book to him. He even helped Hyuk build a block tower with Hongbin. The boys kept playing while both parents went out quickly to get something from the canteen close by. When they come back into the room, all four kids ran up to them screaming and shouting.

“Appa! Papa!” is all they could hear and understand in all the chaos.

“Shh, what did we say about using inside voices?” Taekwoon told them as they led the kids to the tables.

“Are you all hungry?? Is that why we’re all loud?” Hakyeon asked as he put food on the table.

“Yes papa!!”

“Me too uncle!”

Hakyeon froze in what he was doing and looked at Taekwoon, not believing what he just heard. Taekwoon smiled at him and gentle helped him sit down to fight the shock. He then kept unpacking the food, all the while laughing on the inside at the still shocked Hakyeon.


End file.
